


The First Crack Fic

by ALoafOfBread



Category: Mr Tricklebank, Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Writing, Crack, Crack Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, My First Fanfic, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, all my writing is bad but this is especially awful, no like seriously this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoafOfBread/pseuds/ALoafOfBread
Summary: You interrupt Mr Tricklebank and Ms Shelley in their conversation before dragging the former to go look at your sculpture of Mr Bowden. Little did you know, it would end in a paint war.
Relationships: Mr Tricklebank & Ms Shelley, Mr Tricklebank & Reader, Mr Tricklebank/Reader





	The First Crack Fic

You stalked through the halls of the school. You were planning to take more provocative pictures of Mr Bowden for your friend, but then you spotted 🔥Trickle🅱ank🔥 standing a few metres away, talking to Ms Shelley. 

“This is my chance!” You thought, “I’ve always wanted to ask him what his favourite colour is, I think it would probably be black or something. Absolute edgelord.” 

You casually walked up to Jordan, ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of a conversation. “Hello there, Mr 🔥Trickle🅱ank🔥. What’s your favourite colour?” 

Miss Shelley stopped mid-conversation, and froze at the sheer audacity of this student. She sighed, knowing what was about to go down. 🔥Trickle🅱ank🔥 paused, turning to look down at you. “How dare you rudely interrupt my conversation.” Jordan sneered. “But yes my favourite colours are red, blue, white and orange. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know,” You said, one hand coming up to play with your hair. “I’ve always had… kind of an obsession with English teachers. I don’t know why.”

Tricklebank chuckled. “That’s… rather interesting.”

Ms Shelley just stood there awkwardly as the two had their interaction. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, because the writer did not plan this out well. Third wall break.

Suddenly, you remembered something. “Oh hey, do you want to see the sculpture that I made in art? It’s supposed to resemble Mr Bowden!” You said.

“Of course, I’d love to see! I’m sure Mr Bowden would appreciate it. Lead the way.”

Together, the two of you walked off towards the art room, leaving Ms Shelley. But that didn’t matter. Because Tricklebank truly did enjoy spending time with you. 

== = == = == = == = == = == = ==

Jordan pushed open the door to the art room, and then held it open behind him for you to enter. 

“M’lady.” Jordan said. 

You walked into the class, thanking Mr Tricklebank. As you walked in, you spotted your friend sitting in the corner. He was just staring at you two, creepily. Eating some of that thicc ass bread. You didn’t pay any attention to him, however, because you'd much rather talk to Mr Tricklebank. 

The two of you sat down somewhere and you showed him the stupid gingerbread Vinnie sculpture.

“This is absolutely rad, you mad lassy.” Jordan exclaimed as soon as he laid eyes on the sculpture. It really did look exactly like Vinnie. Jordan was so surprised at the sheer resemblance that he made a “(°_°)” face. 

Out of the corner of her eye, you spotted a tube of red and blue paint sitting across the classroom. As Jordan was still marvelling at the absolute quality of the sculpture, you made your way across to the other side of the classroom. You picked up the paint and poured the two bottles together, mixing them to make purple. 

“Purple… Hmmmmmmm..” You thought, “Just so happens to be Mr Bowden’s favourite colour.” 

By this point, Jordan had come over to see what you were up to. 

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Tricklebank asked, standing a little too close to you. 

You startled, screaming loudly and flinging the paint up into the air. The paint just so happened to land on Mr Tricklebank. Jordan flinched backwards suddenly, but it was too late. The paint had already gotten all over his clothes. 

You turned around to face the older man. Your expression resembled one of fear and shock at what you'd done. “I’m fucking dead.” You thought. 

Tricklebank’s expression morphed from shock, to confusion and then to amusement. He laughed. You could only stare. You had expected Jordan to be angry. Absolutely furious. Enough to stab you 28 times. Oh fuck.

“This is amazing! Now I can finally match with Mr Bowden!” Jordan exclaimed. “Did you know that his favourite colour is purple? And that in his previous school, he got fired because he covered the entire classroom in purple paint?” His voice was laced with what one could only describe as absolute excitement. Maybe he was the one that was obsessed with Mr Bowden.

You took the paint bottle, and looked up at the man. “If you love purple so much, then here!” You squirted more of the paint on him.

The paint landed with a splat on Jordan’s grey, button-up shirt. Jordan sneered, “Well, if Mr Bowden and I are gonna match, don’t you think you should join in?” 

Your eyes widened in surprise. 

The end. More like to be continued.


End file.
